Typically molds, for the molding of polymeric materials, are usually formed from metal or other solid materials and comprise male and female mold sections which, in a closed mold position, define a mold cavity for the molding of a desired object. For example, molds are often employed in the preparation of shoe-innersole materials, and such molds usually comprise male and female sections, wherein a plastic material, such as a urethane resin, employed in the mold is introduced into the mold in an open mold position, and the mold is subsequently closed, prior to full reaction or expansion of the urethane resin, or, if desired, the urethane resin material may be premixed and injected directly into the mold cavity of a closed mold, often known as a reaction injection-molding technique. In such molding process, a polymeric or plastic material is reacted primarily within a mold cavity, often to form foam objects, so that the plastic material in the mold cavity reacts and expands therein and then becomes cross-linked or cured to the desired solid foam. It is desirous to employ and to prepare molds, particularly for use with urethane resins, rapidly and at low cost, and particularly to employ molds wherein the molded object may be released easily from the molded cavity, without the necessity of employing mold-release or other agents which tend to contaminate the surface of the molded objects.